


Dance with me.

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backstory, M/M, but it ended up just being sweet, slow dance, this was going to be fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Dark asks Bing to dance.





	Dance with me.

“Dance with me Bing.” Dark more so demanded then asked the android.

Bing grabbed Dark’s hand, his sensors made him shudder only feeling ice from the touch. He copied Dark’s swaying motion. “I know you wanted to hang out dude, but why me? I’m not good company.”

“I think you are perfectly fine company, Bing. You can observe things that even Google cannot.” Dark leans in to quietly praise Bing to make the android blush.

Bing’s face flushes as he listens to praise. “D-Dark dude please. I don’t want anyone to hear us.” Bing quietly mumbles looking nervous even with the sunglasses covering his eyes.

Dark frowns as they continue to dance. “I can destroy anything that would ever harm you. Why have you been so afraid of being seen with me, my pet?”

Bing looks away from Dark but doesn’t let go. “Do you uh remember who you were before this? I do I guess.”

Dark’s shell nearly cracks as his grip tightens on Bing’s hands as Bing turns to face him. “I was two people before this, they still remain in my head.” He takes a deep breath loosening his grip, and smiles softly. “We did not have a pleasant end.”

Bing nods mutely. “Wilford told me. I was going to go to college. I wanted to be a computer engineer so bad. I even wrote my own programs, but I never did get my chance.” Bing pauses seeing Dark watch him intensely. “I was 19, and I just got accepted, but before I could even say I was going…. my father saw me in the park kissing another man.” Bing grows quiet.

“Bing it’s alright my love I am here for you.” The demon purrs in Bing’s ear.

Bing rests his head on Dark’s shoulder enjoying the slow dance. “It was the 90s. A different time. Not many were accepting of gay people. My father well he was always rough.” Bing can feel Dark’s grip tighten as he says that. “I didn’t have a mom to stop him I guess, but so after he saw me, he well beat me. I woke up the next day ready to head out, but then I threw up red. I only woke up once more in the hospital, something about internal bleeding. Then I died.”

Dark pulls Bing into a tight hug stopping the dance. “I will never let anyone hurt you my love. Never be afraid. I think I’ve had enough fun with you in my way, what do you desire Bing?”

Dark can feel his shoulder get wet. “Can you please stay with me Dark, please?” Bing is crying softly and beginning to glitch.

Dark hushes him, picking up the android with ease. “Come on my love let’s go rest. I wanted to surprise you later, but how about you teach me how to play that game you wanted.”

Bing only nods holding onto Dark like he’s his only lifeline. Dark can only look at Bing and think he has fallen hard for this kid. Demon or not if anything touches Bing he will have their head on a stick.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be fusion.  
> I will write that one day.


End file.
